finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Vinzer Deling
Vinzer Deling (ビンザー・ デリング, Binzaa Deringu) is a non-playable character and minor antagonist in Final Fantasy VIII. As President of Galbadia and a historic figure, Vinzer Deling's term extended through the Sorceress War and through to during the opening events of the game. Deling resides in the Galbadia's capitol, Deling City. Story Vinzer Deling, an ambitious man obsessed with power, wheedled his way through the ranks of the Galbadian government until he reached the office of President. At the time Galbadia was relatively small and not known for its strength but Deling had big plans for his country. He poured Galbadia's national resources into its military, placing General Caraway in charge of the rapidly expanding forces. With ranks of soldiers and technology at his disposal, Deling set his sights on the myriad of independent nations surrounding Galbadia and ordered that they be conquered, starting with the bustling country of Timber. However before Deling could wreak havoc upon the Galbadian continent the up-and-coming nation was attacked by the powerful nation of Esthar, led by the tyrannical Sorceress Adel. Galbadia was plunged into years of a devastating Sorceress War, where heavy casualties left thousands of children orphaned and unprotected towns raided. Luckily Deling's heavy military buildup allowed Galbadia to put up a surprisingly good fight. Esthar was unprepared for the mounting resistance Galbadia was putting up. Enraged, Sorceress Adel prepared to unleash a secret weapon, the Lunatic Pandora, on the upstart country. Before she could use it however Adel was deposed by former Galbadian soldier Laguna Loire who led a resistance movement against her. With Esthar struggling to rebuild following its defeat and cutting itself off from outsiders Galbadia was now the world's undisputed superpower — and President Deling was at the helm. Galbadia's (although indirect) victory over Esthar solidified Deling's position within his own nation. Previously seen as a hack of a President by Galbadia's citizens, Deling's leadership during wartime caused many Galbadians to embrace him. An opportunist at heart, Deling used his newfound popularity to transform his democratic presidency into an authoritarian dictatorship, naming Galbadia's capitol after himself and extending his term in office to indefinite length. Enjoying absolute authority and without the war to distract Galbadia and deplete its forces, Deling finally was able to pursue his desire for territorial expansion. First to finally fall under the wheels of Deling's quest for power was the small nation of Timber. During the Galbadian siege Timber's citizens mounted a significant resistance movement, led by the fathers of Zone and Watts. Once the country had been conquered however Deling took it upon himself to execute the two men, right in front of their children. This atrocity fueled Timber's hatred for Galbadia and its President and inspired them to keep the resistance movement alive despite Galbadian occupation. Over a decade later, resistance groups such as the Forest Fox and the Forest Owls still worked tirelessly to liberate Timber from Deling's rule. Seventeen years after the end of the Sorceress War Deling was still ruling Galbadia with an iron fist and pursuing his agenda of territorial conquest. Winhill had come under Galbadian jurisdiction and Deling shifted his focus to the Dukedom of Dollet. At the start of the game, Galbadia's siege of Dollet is opposed by the Dukedom's forces working in tandem with SeeD and cadets from Balamb Garden. Deling's military however was successful in securing Dollet's satellite dish and transmission tower thus placing Deling in control of the entire planet's broadcast system. While Deling was enjoying his unopposed domination of the Galbadian continent another power was quietly gaining strength - that of Sorceress Edea who was, at the time, possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia from the future. Edea/Ultimecia had her own plans for world domination however, rather than directly attack individual nations, the Sorceress used a subtler approach by slowly befriending President Deling. Enchanted by the sorceress and possibly envious of her powers, Deling readily agreed when Edea/Ultimecia suggested the President install her as Galbadia's foreign ambassador. Deling, blinded by his own ambition, failed to see the threat the Sorceress possessed against him. Instead he intended to use the Sorceress as a thinly-veiled threat, a tool for intimidating Galbadia's targets into submission without having to fire a shot. Deling, in command of the world's only telecast system, traveled to Timber to broadcast a message through the nation's TV station. During his speech he announced his alliance with the Sorceress and described the induction ceremony which will take place shortly in Deling City. However, before he could finish, the President was attacked by a renegade Seifer Almasy. Seifer was eventually coerced to release the President by Edea/Ultimecia in private and taken away. The Galbadian government announced that Seifer had been executed, but in reality he had been recruited by Edea/Ultimecia to be her Knight. It is unclear whether Deling knew about this recruitment. Galbadia's citizens were wary of Deling's decision to ally himself and Galbadia with a Sorceress. Among his doubters were General Caraway; head of the Galbadian military, and Martine; the headmaster of Galbadia Garden. The two hatched a plot to assassinate the Sorceress during her induction ceremony with the help of SeeD, hoping to effectively save Deling from himself. However, before the assassination attempt took place, Edea/Ultimecia used her acceptance speech as a means to seize control of the government and murdered Deling by impaling him with her bare-hand. Oddly enough, no one seemed to react to Deling's death at the hands of the Sorceress or retaliate against her for it. Whether this is because of some sort of illusory powers that she used, or some sort of conspiracy that she had concocted with other members of Galbadia's government is unknown. In Battle As A Boss Although not a combatant himself Vinzer does employ body doubles in response to security threats. One such threat was the possibility of being captured during a train trip through Timber territory where he was replaced with a shape-shifting Gerogero for his safety. Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Phản diện